You Will be Mine
by TFKK
Summary: The main door is unlocked, I let myself in and wait for them to come. Tonight, I will sacrifice them all for you.


Please enjoy

=)

Disclaimer : I do not own Shizuru and Natsuki.

* * *

You Will be Mine

_It was the first time I saw her, yet I am certain in all honesty that I fell in love with her. Her emerald eyes overflowed with burning hatred, filled with passion of destroying, eliminating, as if she would shred this world into pieces of nothingness. _

_How such a lithe body could contain such feelings? _

_I would never forget how I felt a surge of warmth fluttered in my chest right then, it spread throughout my body like drips of warm raindrop; my lips unconsciously spread into a little smile as I approach her. _

_I want to hear her voice, I want to know her name,_

_Just like that and I knew I had fell deeply in love with a stranger._

I opened my eyes and found myself at the center of a beautifully decorated lobby. I gazed at the floor and saw my reflection staring back at me. I looked away at once, I couldn't see the rejected-pained expression on my own face right at that moment. Then the pain flashed rapidly in my mind and I shut my eyes tightly as the lashing images of her scared face played in my brain.

I let out a scream. The sound of it woke me up from my nightmare and once again I found myself still standing on the same place as I was 5 minutes ago.

"Who are you?"

A man dressed in black suit approached me with alert. I knew they would eventually realize that I was there, there was no need to hunt them down, all I had to do was to make the first step, which was coming there, and they would present themselves to me. I fixed my stance and watched him as he made his way towards me. His gait turned hesitant in every step, I was sure by the range left between us he would probably recognize me by then.

Suddenly I was blind and at another moment I saw her face in a peaceful sleep. I was back at the moment where I was about to kiss her. She was so beautiful, the orange glow of sunset showered her entire body; then it abruptly changed into her scared expression; everything fell apart and I clutched my hands tightly at the collar of my kimono.

I wished that I did not have to endure such a pain.

My heart crumbled as if it was shredded into pieces. I would do anything to make the pain go away, it was maddeningly unbearable, and I felt like I was holding on at nothing to maintain my sanity.

Then again maybe I had no sanity at that time.

Nagi's voice whispered vividly at the back of my head, and I knew that it was just a hallucination but nevertheless still worth listening for. All I had to was to win the carnival and once I had the power, I planned to make her mine.

When I snapped awake from my train of thoughts, I saw a pool of blood smearing the floor. My naginata was in my hands and I saw it was wet from red liquid.

My love, I sacrificed them all; all, so you would see me as worthy, as someone you would approve.

More men dressed in suit were heading my way. They had their guns pointed at me. One man was shouting command and said he would not hurt me if I was being cooperative. Oddly, I was not in a slightest bit felt threatened, their weapons were nothing but toys which I believe could be easily handled.

He shouted orders for me to oblige, I offered him a smile and said "No"

I was more than ready for this, all for the future of me and her. A second ticked by and sounds of guns rapidly fired followed a second later. I swung my naginata, blocking their slow bullets mid way.

I closed my eyes and replayed the explosion of sounds in my head; they sounded familiar, just like those guns that she had. It gave me a peace of mind and in result allowed me to focus my instinct to eliminate her enemies.

I danced along with my naginata; it was so light and it obeyed every command I entrust to it. They kept firing at me; I was either dodged them or blocked them. Their attempts were so futile, yet they struggled so much that it started to irritate me. It was their fault! All was their fault! They made her sad, they made her suffer; it was only right that I made revenge. They would pay for what they caused.

_Look at me, my love! I do this for only you, for you!_

I opened my eyes again and found that my naginata was across the wall, on the stomach of some stranger.

My vision blurred, I kept coming back to when the carnival was not yet to happen. My heart fluttered pleasantly as I was reminisced by the smile on her face. I took one sharp intake of breath when I remember that I had broken her trust and she would no longer consider me as a friend of hers. I had sinned, and I had stained her with my dirty thoughts.

I held back the coming sobs in my lungs.

_Well, then, my love, I'll pay for my sin _

I called for aid, and my child came forward. Gasps of shocks and terrified yells filled the lobby in mad harmony. I would sacrifice them all, so she could forgive me and she would be mine, forever. I kept reassuring myself that what I had done was for the best for her, and it worked, I really believed what I thought.

A blazing heat brushed my side. Something had exploded and the fire was eating everyone alive.

In the end, all was over and I was left alone with my child in the center of crumbled building. Tongues of flame danced gracefully across a mountain of corpse. I let out a laugh, but it sounded more like a strangled cry.

* * *

Sorry for terrible grammars. I'm no native speaker but I'm trying to speak it fluently.

Thank you for everyone of you who read this, and please review.


End file.
